My New Punishment
by lovenaruto18100
Summary: Naruto breaks Sasuke's last heirloom of his family. Now Naruto just HAS to get a punishment for it. But it's definitely something he didn't expect. LEMON! YAOI! SASUNARU! Don't like don't read :)
1. The reason

**HAI! So sorry I haven't updated in a SUPER long time. I've been studying for exams and lately my grades have gone downhill. :P Anyway, exams are over, YAY! So I'll be updating " The Serious Red-Head" but it'll take just a little bit longer because the second chapter of the document is somehow "missing" but yeah I have more time to finish it so yeah! THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT by the way. I just thought it'd be fun to put this up before I forget it. Ok ok bye.**

**WARNING:** BoyxBoy love & sex in here. YOU ALL KNOW ITS YAOI SO YEAH! SasuNaru LEMON!

**Disclaimer: **Characters: Masashi Kishimoto Story: MINE! :)

* * *

"Ah! ... ah Sasuke..." He slowly caressed my inner thigh as he sucked my cock and pushed his finger deeper in my entrance. He slowly raised his head from my dick with a slight pop.

"You've been a very bad boy, Naruto. You'll have to be punished for what you did earlier this morning." I moaned as my name rolled off that sinful tongue.

"I-it was an- Ah!-accident. I d-didn't mean for it to fall! Ah!" He stuck in two more fingers and hit my prostate. I screamed in ecstasy as he let the fingers linger and rub against it. I gripped the sheets so hard my knuckles turned white.

"Accidents happen but that was a very important picture frame passed down the Uchiha clan for millions of years. And anyway, I already told you to stay away from it, which you clearly didn't. But, because you broke it, I now have an excuse to try a new punishment." He said with mischievous eyes and a smirk. He took out the fingers and slid off the cock ring he had placed on me a couple of minutes ago. With one snap of his fingers, a purple snake with black stripes spiraling around its long torso quickly slithered its way up the bed and around his arm. It glared at Sasuke with it's beady yellow eyes.

"This is a creation Orochimaru had created and sealed in a scroll. I think you'll enjoy this little guy in you." He said as he let the snake slither down his arm. "I-in me?!"

The snake charged for me as I struggled to get out of the binds Sasuke had wrapped around my wrists and the headboard. I was too late and my eyes widened as the snake penetrated my hole and slithered its long yet skinny body in me. I screamed.

"Hmm.. I think this week will be very fun," the bastard said as he got off the bed. "W-where are you going?! Get this thing out of m-me!" I yelled after him. He stopped in his tracks for a minute and I though he was was going to retreat and help me, but I know him better than that. Once he starts something that has to do with punishing me, he won't stop until he thinks I learn my lesson. He glances over his shoulder at me and responds.

"C'mon Naruto, you should know better than that by now." He then shuts the door and walks off. "By the way, the snake's main food is semen," he yells from the hallway. "H-huh?!"

* * *

**Haha so yeah not done. Ja Ne!**


	2. The week so far

A week. That's how long that sadistic bastard had me locked in a room with that creepy thing stuck up my ass. He would pass a tray of food in the room three times a day everyday for seven days, but he shut the door before I could strangle that perfect pale neck of his. Shit, that's not even the worst thing that happened this week though. It's that creepy thing that just can't seem to get enough food each time it comes out. That snake slithers out of me each time it felt like it.

It always slithers around my dick and starts its same exact routine, starting with tapping my prostate with its tail and wrapping its long torso around my manhood, its body making a spring-like motion around it. It then raises its string-like tongue near the head and lets it inject into the slit. The action always caused pleasurable shivers to go down my spine. It then pleasures me about 2 or more times before its fully satisfied. It puts pressure on my prostate and pleasures my cock for me to cum.

Every time its finished and satisfied, it creeps back into me to take its estimated 4-hour nap. What was that creepy pedophile thinking when he created this thing? Oh, right. With a sneaky and unpredictable mind like Orochimaru's, it's impossible to find out whatever sadistic ideas comes around in there. Anyway, back to reality. After the week is over, Sasuke unlocks the door and calls for the snake. Each time the snake finally exits my body, it's sealed in a green scroll with black kanji inked around it.

Flashback~~~~~~~~~~ "Ah! S-Sasuke! Get ba-ack in here and take t-this thing out of me!" _I screamed after him. Silence was my response, although I can still feel the smirk sliding onto that perfect pale face of his. Why do I love him so much even when he does these sort of things to me? Oh, God the snake is coming up. Damn, I can slowly feel a burning fire spread across my body and slide down to my lower regions. My now erect cock is slowly wrapped by a thin snake that lets its string-like tongue dip into the slit and inject itself in. I can't stop the loud moan that escaps my throat. Its tail then strikes my prostate deep and true. The intense pleasure increases through both holes as the snake redos the whole thing again and again until its satisfied with its full stomach._ 'Fuck you, Uchiha. I'll show you I can deal with any situation you put me through' _the whimpering and withering blonde thought with a new determined motivation to beat the Uchiha at his own game._ 'You'll see.'


End file.
